metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my wikigrid to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##wikia-metroid (The IRC channel I created for this wiki) This page is manually archived. Question If an image has been watermarked: "Copyright Do not distribute" that means I can't upload it, dosen't it? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Tehcnically, no. However, technically, we can claim Fair Use under U.S. Copyright Law and upload it anyway, although maybe you shouldn't do this since we don't restrict usage of copyrighted images (like Wikipedia does). I might be able to give you a better answer if you provide me with a link to the image in question. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.sciance7.com/COMPUTERmodel4up.html - look near the bottom of the page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm. Technically, you can upload them here, but I wouldn't, since there was a specific request not to, they're not from an official Nintendo source, and they have a rather obtrusive logo/watermark on them. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK then, I wont bother. Shame though, they were good renders. Thanks for the advice. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Blasted licensing! Arrgghh, I cannot seem to get these image licenses correct. I went and reread the images policy, and I believe I (somewhat) understand. Fanart should be tagged as such, and all non-fan-made, Metroid related pictures are under fairuse. There is also a rule against duplicate images. Is this all correct? Wonderwalrus 11:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, that's all correct. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Forums Verification Hello, I would like to be verified on the new forums, my username is the same as it is here, Mochtroidprime1045. Mochtroidprime1045 11:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Verification process complete - you are now marked on the forums as a verified Wikitroid user. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Patrolling Hi. I'd just like to state that I have been the only admin patrolling lately. No one else is taking the initiative to do it. You wonder why my patrol count is overly high... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry about that. I just looked in the User creation log and saw that there was accounts that were welcomed that never edited so I got kinda carried away ^^""" I won't happen again. — SaradominO o (talk) 07:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh, don't worry about it, I was just curious why you did it. Not sure how those got missed in the first place, probably because there were no admins around at the time. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RfA vote Bah, I was twelve minutes too slow. I went and checked through his contribs in the middle of the edit, so I had to rewrite stuff. But it doesn't matter either way. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 04:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Lava Hello Fastlizard4 Not to be nit-picky or anything, but shouldn't the lava article be re-named magma, since technically most of the molten rock encountered in Metroid is subterrenean? Wonderwalrus 01:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Even though in reality, its magma, it is always refered to in the games as lava. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Begs the question, if it is subterranean but still in contact with air, what is it called? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Reply What else could I have said in my deletions? Sure, it was rash, but it was finally over, and that's why. As for the deletion template, I changed it to remove a red link, because I didn't know of any other way to get rid of it. And can we please stop yelling at RBX for everything he does? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I will stop yelling at you when you start thinking about what you're doing before you do it. Did you not consider that the red link was there for a reason? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 02:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Isn't there an alternate solution? The link is on the template itself, and I'm not talking about the link that's made when you put it on a page. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Way to dodge a point. And, oh no! There's going to be a few more non-article redlinks on Special:WantedPages! What a big deal! Well, it's not a big deal, so, well, deal with it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 02:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't care if it's not a big deal, why can't you let me get rid of the link somehow? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Because it's not a big deal. That's why. If you keep on pushing this, I'm going to desysop and probably ban you. I've had quite enough of your red link antics. Got it? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 00:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ULF Worthy? Do you think a ULF page of that Metroid: Other M creature that I just uploaded necessary? I didn't want to make the page 'cause I don't know if it's really necessary since everyone seems to be annoyed by the amount of ULF pages. To me it looks like a Space Pirate from Prime 1, but that's very unlikely. Although, since it has machinery on him, it also indicates that it has some sort of high intelligence. Dr.Pancake 07:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, why did you undo what I wrote on the ULF 28 page? Its actually true. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv0XjakwMRk&feature=player_embedded :Assuming that you mean File:Cryosphere_creature.PNG, you could if you want. I see no real reason not to, because the game comes out in less than 10 days, and once it does, we can go through and clear out what we don't need and expand what we do need. Also, while your edit may have been true, it violated the POV Policy, and although now I think I know what you were trying to say, I wasn't sure what you were trying to say when I patrolled the edit, so I undid it. If you reword it properly, though (see the POV Policy), you can readd it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply You have also made me quite angry at you, but you shouldn't even be surprised. I'm not surprised that this happened. Oh, and why didn't you order him to remove his ADMIN? badge? And why isn't he in the same situation as me? I think he needs to suffer similar punishment. As for my status as admin, i don't even care anymore. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) RFC-? howdy sorry to bother you, but I was recently reading around on talk pages, and the terms RFC and Rollback are mildly confusing me. Would you do me the grand service of explaining them? Wonderwalrus 02:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hello there. RfC (the "f" is usually left lower case) stands for R'equests '''f'or 'C'omment, which means many things on different sites, but here it refers to our process for changing policies and things like that. For example, an RfC was used to decide what should happen to all of those "cameo and crossover" articles that have since been mostly deleted. You can see all of our RfCs, both current and previous, here. :Rollback is a term that describes a restricted ability that administrators and approved users have on the wiki. It's essentially an extra button that they see when they view an edit which allows them to instantly revert it if it's vandalism. You can get more details about rollback and here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signatures On the contrary, I might have to decline. Why? Because it represents myself, AND I do work on other Wikipedia pages (and neither complained). Should resizing it be more better? :Also, if they can't read the bolded black, isn't highlighting a better option? http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 01:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, I set it to that Subst thing, long ago (like on Lostpedia), But I don't know how to make it vandal free, so can you tell me how?? 14:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Like I said, just change your signature to . --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) (RE) Nope. No scan feature. Got the official Nintendo guide. Expect possible bad translations by Nintendo America. But I stand by that it is Kihunters. Extraxi 05:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, that works. I noticed, though, that you've kinda jumped in a little too quickly, and there are a few issues with the recent edits you've made. First and foremost is that you should thread talk pages by using sections, and not leaving messages in a random section on a talk page. You might also want to go through the editing tutorial, the editing cheatsheet, the wikimarkup guide, and our simplified Manual of Style (or Wikipedia's more comprehensive Manual of Style). Also, when resolving unknown names, remove the name from the template. You also need to be more careful when editing; for example, the trivia section edit here (line 12), and could you explain to me why you removed all those categories in the same edit? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I just hit Post a Comment up top. I don't remember that edit, I've been whizzing through them, and I decided to clean up the template at the end, which I'm doing now. I mostly just wanted to put up all the names immediately and trim down on excessive amounts of categories by simply putting them all together in a Beastiary. Extraxi 05:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Bestiary makes some categories redundant, but not all of them. Remember to think when editing; in this case, "Does the Other M Bestiary category encompass the categories I'm removing?" In this case, it doesn't for any, because you haven't subcategorized the bestiary category. Also, remember to bold the subject's name in the introductory paragraph of an article. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's fine. I'm sure someone will correct it. There've been two editors following me through my entire renaming spree, correcting as I went. They weren't bothered by the categories, so I didn't think much of it. Anywho, I'm done except the two robots simply known as Guard Bots. You think I should just make a page referring to them as that, or just leave it as is? Extraxi 05:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'll eventually get there and correct it then. Administrators, like myself, check by hand every single edit made to the wiki. I'm also not sure what you're referring to for the Guard Bots, or is this a completely new page you're creating? Also, if you'd like, you can join me in Wikitroid's IRC chat channel, where we can talk without having to edit each other's talk pages. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::UAM 10, I think. Extraxi 05:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sure, if that's what they're called, go right ahead. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC :D Never been invited there before :D Sure, How do I get on? Everytime I try, my Mac says "Could not open page" :( Metroid101 11:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Click the first link in the big green box. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 11:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism There was once a page made by a vandal that stayed on for two hours until Piratehunter deleted it. At the time, I was the only user that was formerly or was an admin active. Now another one has popped up, and someone vandalized the Metroid page. Just wanted to let you know. If I'm not an admin, can you at least regrant me rollback? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you want rollback, apply for it like any other user has to. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Delete an image Can you delete the image 'Maurice Deceased'? I uploaded the wrong one by accident and when I tried to replace it, well, it did work, kinda. Every time I try to replace it in the article, it keeps putting the original one. So, can you delete it? That way I can upload it again, the right way. Dr.Pancake 22:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Deleting the image is unnecessary. The problem is a caching issue on Wikia's end, which will hopefully get fixed soon. Also, next time, please provide a link to the image, or at least the full filename, so I don't have to go searching for it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sorry about that, man. So, what do you suggest I do? Place the image now or wait until it gets fixed? Dr.Pancake 20:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Bleh, sorry for the slow reply, been busy for the last couple of days. It should be fixed now, so try placing it; otherwise just keep trying every so often until it works. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks! Btw, can you add these two images to the Ridley gallery since its locked? Dr.Pancake 09:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Not doing it, because it's not a necessary change. You can do it yourself when the protection expires. Also, you know you can link to images by putting a : between the [[ and the File: prefix, right? That is the preferred way of linking to images on talk pages to avoid clutter. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Aww man. I wouldn't mind waiting to place it, but you extended the protection time till 9/23/10. Its gonna be pretty hard to add those two images to the gallery by then, but I'll see what I can do. Also, nah the old maurice image still shows up. I guess I'll try again later. Dr.Pancake 19:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Nvm, it works after reverting it for the second time. Dr.Pancake 04:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Editing Sorry to waste your time, but i seem to be having a situation. Whenever I edited a page ( I never deleted anybody's stuff ) I saved it but, I checked it today and none of my changes were there! So I'm really confused on how that worked, so if you could send me a response I would be very happy. :It was because your edits were speculative. Somebody reverted them. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Patrolling a new page How do you mark a new page as patrolled? I can't get the before-and-after comparison to show up if there's only one edit, and there's a few unpatrolled redirects I was trying to take care of... Dazuro 07:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) For a page creation that has no edits otherwise, just click on the article name link and find the page as patrolled button below the text of the page. As for removal of speculation, that's up to you to decide; patrolling is intended as an anti-vandalism tool, but has many uses beyond this. My opinion, though, is that you should be bold and try to remove it, and if your removal gets reverted, go to a talk page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Righto, then. But uh... Here, for instance. http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/481/patrol.png I see no such button. Is my skin incompatible or is that accidentally an admin-only feature, perhaps? Sorry to be a bother about this. Dazuro 08:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You're clicking the wrong button still. :P In the recent changes readout, if there's a page creation with no subsequent edits waiting to be patrolled, it looks something like this: N ! 20:51 Entrusted One‎ (diff; hist) . . (+24) . . ChozoBoy (Talk | contribs | block) (Redirected page to Samus Aran) For edits like this, you click the article's name, Entrusted One in this case, and look for the mark patrolled button on the resulting page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tag Just to be on the right track, please show an example of when the subjected tag is appropriate. Shadowblade777 09:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I believe they're commonly used in the input for Template:Infobox Beam and other infoboxes (simply because using actual linebreaks makes the template source code look ugly and can sometimes break things), and I sometimes use the magic clear="all" parameter to clear a CSS div clash. I also sometimes use them in instructions and the like when a list is impractical. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Question Why are you even on Wikitroid? As far as I know, you know nothing about the series itself and are only here to run the place. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :If he can tell you what is fanon, then he obviously knows about the series. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Homemade video question Hey fastlizard. I took a video on my cellphone of the SA-X doing something silly. If I tag it properly, can I upload it to My user page, or is there a rule against that? Wonderwalrus 20:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, if you tag it correctly. But, I don't think you can directly upload videos to Wikitroid; you'll have to do something like upload it to YouTube first (and you can then directly include the video from YouTube using tags). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) (arbitrary section break to separate threads) I want to put Flamethrower.Wii on my page, But i don't know how. Could i please have some assistance here? http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:LucasFan 22:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I don't understand what you're asking; could you rephrase your query? Also, please fix your signature so that it points to your local userpage, and include your username in your signature. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 20:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit war Currently there is an edit war going on over the Biology section on Bottle Ship. The war is between me and Extraxi. He wants the section removed, and I don't. Please do something. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 11:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. "Removed." Let's lie blatantly to admins. It really helps the situation. Extraxi 19:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) You pretty much did remove it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's been a while since the dispute, but 3RR was not violated and a consensus eventually did occur, so nothing needs to be done by me about it at this point. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Skin Apparently we can get most of the skin back up via . We'd have to change the text color at MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Also, we can change the "Wordmark" (think logo) to an image that is 250x65 pixels (only .png files). So we would need a new logo. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was looking at that, it looks doable. We'd have to do some mucking around in Wikia.css for a couple things, but that shouldn't be too difficult. Also, I has a surprise for you! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) So, how do you change the skin? The theme designer won't work for me for some weird reason (or I'm not doing something right). Think you could share some light on the situation or should I stay in the dark so I don't screw the whole thing up? :P [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 01:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I noted that the word marks have similar dimensions to the old wide logos from Quartz, but I didn't realize they were THAT close. The dimensions still aren't perfect, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. :Exterminator: Are you trying to use it from Monaco or something? You must be using it from the new skin. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) That's the thing. I am using the new skin. But the links on the page don't do anything for me and the article thing is shrunk to a box. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 20:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Monobook You think you might be able to code our skin to work on Monobook? Or is it just going to look the way it does already? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there's two answers to this question: :If you mean our current Monobook skin here on Wikia, part of the agreement with the new color scheme was that the monobook skin would remain black-on-white for people that don't like our default white-on-very-dark-blue layout. Besides, since most people use Oasis/Monaco (for however long Monaco will still be around), it's probably unnecessary to go through and recode the color scheme to Monobook's layout, especially since people that do use Monobook mostly use it for the black-on-white color scheme. :Now, if you mean Monobook as in the default skin if we were to move Wikitroid to an independent site, yes, I probably would then take the time to recode the color scheme. Also, MediaWiki 1.16 and later (1.17 is going to be released soon), which is what we'd use, ships with two "default" skins, Monobook and Vector. Vector is the default skin on Wikipedia (and other Wikimedia Foundation sites), which is similar to Monobook in many respects, except that it is also compatible with Wikipedia's actually pretty good WYSIWYG editor. But, if we were to move to an independent site, I (or we) would (or should) take the time to adapt our color scheme to whatever skin we chose as default, Monobook or Vector. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Beta? What's with this beta thing in the admins part of the statistics? You, PH and RAN are marked with it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :What exactly are you referring to? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Moving Wikitroid Have you ever considered moving wikitroid away from wikia? I only ask because of the fact that they're changing the format of the site, and, according to what I heard (I have no idea whether this is true), are taking away the option of monobook, or monaco, or whichever we had before the change. If this is true, I wouldn't like it very much, and I'm sure there would be other few users who wouldn't like it either. Now, if they keep the option not to change the format, GREAT. I'm just wondering if you ever thought about moving wikitroid to something like NIWA, or...something. The person who thinks this seems like it's passive agressive, but really isn't, [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla'']] 16:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC).